Love and Confusion
by xRyux
Summary: Enrique's father's on buisness in France so Enrique's planning to stay with Oliver for a while. Oliver suspects some feeling towards him from the blonde, yet he just tries to go with the flow. 3 weeks is a long time, can Enrique keep is hands off Oliver?
1. A day of boredom an unexpected surprsies

_Love and Confusion_

Chapter 1: A day of boredom and unexpected surprises

Oliver sighed and plopped down on his bed to read a book. He tried to concentrate, but he couldn't and the words just became a big blurry mess. So instead, he threw it across the room. Boredom and taken over him, and it seemed nothing could cure it. Oliver had tried everything. Beyblading, cooking, drawing, reading and even sleeping, but he still couldn't sit still. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled loudly, even though he'd already eaten. Eating when you're bored isn't good. You'll just eat and eat until you get sick and throw up, but then you'll still be bored, and probably go back to eat.

"I guess I'll go for a walk..." Oliver thought. He pulled on his shoes, told his father good-bye and was outside within a minute. The sun shone brightly down upon Oliver as he started down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. It was such a beautiful day, but oddly, there wasn't a person outside, and Oliver soon found out why. Without cloud cover, the sun beat down on him and the heat was becoming unbearable.

"No wonder everyone's inside..." Oliver thought. He longed to go back home to sit in his air conditioned room or atleast sit in some shade and get out of the sun. "The park has loads of trees," Oliver thought, "I'll go there." He turned and went in the direction of the park, which was not very far away.

Oliver grinned upon reaching the park. No one was there, so he could sit and think to himself. Then just as he was turning the corner to enter the gate, something came wooshing though the air, and hit him strate in the face, knocking Oliver to the ground.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!" Someone shouted. Oliver felt tears beginning to form. His nose hurt really badly, he hoped it wasn't broken. He felt something drip down his face. His nose was beginning to bleed. Oliver covered his nose to avoid getting any blood on his clothes. In the distance, a couple girls were laughing, and the person who had hit him came running up.

"Woah, Oliver? Is that you?" Oliver looked up. "Enwikay?" He said, his hands still cupped over his face. "Oh fuck Oliver, i'm really sorry...I...It was an accident. Is it bleeding?" Oliver pulled back his hands. Enrique scruched his nose, "Yeah, it's bleeding." He said. "Here, take this." Enrique handed Oliver a napkin out of his pocket, which Oliver took gratefully and began to wipe away the blood.

"Like, gosh Enrique! You are SUCH a LOSER!"

"Yeah Enrique! We totally don't like you! See Claire? I told you all Italians were klutzes." Two girls were standing a ways down the sidewalk, pointing and laughing. Enrique stood up and ran after the girls.

"Hey, girls, wait! NO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING! Hey ladiessss, come back! You can't just insult my nationality and walk off! HEY WAIT! I'll...I'll take you shopiinngg!" Enrique chased after the girls, but clumsly tripped over and uneven peice of sidewalk. This only made the girls laugh more, and they left Enrique moaning in pain on the sidewalk. Oliver began to giggle, but couldn't hold back from laughing loudly. "Nice one Enrique, way to impress the ladies."

Enrique cursed himself in Italian. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Dammit Oliver, I was _so _close to getting them to like me! Then you-"

"Hey don't blame me for your failure. It's not my fault you are slightly woman-impaired." Oliver said.

Enrique growled. "I am NOT woman-imparred. I'm infact am very good with the girls, it's just here in France the girls like to play hard-to-get and it makes me frustrated." Enrique hung his head and sighed. "That Claire girl was really cute too, I thought we were meant for eachother."

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Oliver asked. "Enrique shrugged, "I did last week, but she broke up with me, she said I was cheating on her. I was not cheating either! All I did was hold hands with one of her friends...and we kinda kissed. But that's it! Nothing else happened between us!"

Oliver shook his head. "Enrique...you are such a player..."

"Am not..." Enrique replied.

"Are too. You treat girls like they're a pair of jeans. They're great for the first week or so, but after a while they're just another pair of pants in your closet."

"Oh damn you Oliver, why are you always right?" Enrique crawled over to Oliver who was still sitting on the ground, the now blood-soaked napkin still covering his face. "Did it stop bleeding?" Enrique asked.

Oliver pulled away the napkin. The blood had stopped flowing out freely now, and his nose didn't hurt as much. "What _were _you doing Enrique? What hit me in the face?"

Enrique chuckled. "Well, you see, I had this basketball and I was trying to show off my radical moves, but I kinda dropped it and it bounced down the hill. That's when you came around the corner and it hit you in the face."

"Your radical moves? Enrique, you're horrible at sports, esspecially basketball. Why did you even try?"

Enrique shrugged. "They past by and asked me if I was any good at basketball and I tried to show them some dribbling and stuff, but...well yeah...I guess I was in way over my head. Esspecially with those girls. French women are so beautiful. But they're so damn stubborn! AHG!" Enrique stood up and kicked a rock in anger, then shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm such a loser." Oliver nodded in agreement.

"So, what brings you to France?" Oliver asked, standing up beside his friend. "My father has some buisness here for a few weeks. I was gonna come see you, but I got a little pre-occupied. What were you up to, before I smacked you in the face?" Oliver giggled. "Oh nothing, I was bored so I went for a walk. I was heading towards the park to get out of the sun, but so much for that, I feel like going home now."

"Hey, can I come with you? You won't be bored anymore if I come."

"Of course you can come Enri, as long as you promise not to hit me in the face anymore."

Enrique laughed, "I promise."

_Later..._

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"I asked you first."

"I said I didn't know, so what do you want to do?"

"I wouldn't have asked you what to do if I knew what do, so what the hell do you want to do?"

"I don't know!"

Enrique and Oliver lay on the swinging couch out on the balcony, watching the sun sink in the sky and the clouds drift by. "That cloud kinda looks like a dinosaur." Enrique said, pointing up at the sky. "That one? I don't see a dinosaur. How do you see a dinosaur? That cloud definetly looks like a rabbit." Oliver pointed out.

"Rabbit, dinosaur, they're all the same." Enrique sighed and cuddled into the couch, closing his eyes. Oliver yawned as well, and his head tipped onto Enrique's shoulder. "I thought I wasn't going to be bored anymore." He said, "But I'm more bored then ever."

"Yeah..." Enrique replied sleeply. He absent mindedly put an arm around Oliver's shoulder and leaned against him, his eyes still shut. Oliver raised an eyebrow. He was used to Enrique cuddling up next him, he did it all the time. Oliver felt a little odd everytime he did this, but there seemed nothing wrong with it, they were best friends after all. So he kind of went with the flow.

"I'm sleepy..." Oliver said, cuddling his head into Enrique's shoulder. "Me too." Enrique replied. "Let's go to sleep."

"Good idea."

Oliver and Enrique practicly crawled back into the room and layed down on the bed. " 'Night..." Oliver muttered, shutting his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow. "Neh..." Was all that Enrique said. Oliver gave a final yawn before he felt himself being pulled into a deep sleep. But he swore, just as he felt the sleep consume him, he felt a hand rest along his hip and someone nuzzle into the back on his neck. He knew it was Enrique, cuddling next to him in his sleep, but Oliver didn't bother to roll away or move Enrique's hand. Instead, he let himself fall unconcious, with Enrique's body pressed against him.

_Is impaired the word I was looking for? Is it possible to be woman impaired? I kinda don't know if I used that word right..._


	2. He loves me, He loves me not

_Love and Confusion:_

Thank you to the 3 people that did review. Here's your update! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: He loves me...He loves me not...

Oliver groaned and streched. Upon opening his eyes, he saw the dim sunlight beginning to seep through the window. He glanced beside to see the blonde Italian still sleeping peacefully next to him. Oliver smiled but he didn't know why he did. It must have been the boys relaxed look on his pale face, or the small smile he had on his lips as he drempt. Oliver didn't know what it was, but the serene look of the boy next to him made him feel jumpy inside. Oliver moved clsoer, careful not to rock the bed too much and wake the boy up. He came praticly nose to nose with Enrique. He smiled once more and brushed a stray hair from Enriques face, and closed his eyes. Once again, he had fallen asleep.

Hours passed and the morning crept by. Both teens were cuddled up next to eachother, sleeping soundly. The first sign of waking up came from Enrique. His eyes began to flutter as he awoke and the first sight he saw when waking was Olivers face within an inch of his. He grinned and wished he could place a kiss on Olivers rosy cheeks, but was afraid that he would wake up suddenly and sadly, Oliver began to shift around. Oliver began to make the waking-up sounds before finally opening his eyes. He glanced over at Enrique and caught his stare.

"Sleep well?" He asked. Enrique nodded. Oliver rolled back over to face him. Enrique shifted his hand to rest on Oliver shoulder slightly. He longed to move forward and kiss those delecate pink lips before him. Lust filled Enriques eyes as he stared back into Olivers gray ones. He moved his head forward slowly until his lips just barely touched Olivers, but Oliver pulled away suddenly.

"I'm going to take a shower." Oliver said quickly, moving himself out of the bed. Enrique watched him leave the room, a blank expression on his face. He had been SO close kissing him. He wanted to taste those lips SO badly, but they were gone before he could realize it.

He sighed and buried his head in the pillow. These feeling for Oliver he was getting, they were weird. Sometimes, he felt these urges to touch the boy and run his hands along his slender hips and other times he felt resent for these strange and abnormal feelings. He felt confused about the way he felt. Of all the girls he dated, he had never felt so right around someone before. Being around Oliver made him feel relaxed and cool, not nervous or uptight about what to say or do around some girl. He could relate to Oliver. They were both rich and had pretty much the same family problems. Oliver liked pretty much everything he liked, except for he wasnt too into girls.

Enrique sat up and ran his fingers though his hair. "What to do, what to do..." He thought. Maybe these feelings were just normal. Oliver was just a friend after all and there was nothing wrong with kissing your best friend or holding his hand. A kiss is a kiss, it doesnt really mean anything, unless you really want it to. Enrique decided to give it up for now. He had a few weeks to spend with Oliver so he could sort his feelings out in that time.

Oliver started hard intot he mirror. He couldn't believe what almost happened to him. "D-did Enrique try to kiss me?" He thought. "His face had come so close to mine, I thought our lips would meet. I hope I didn't upset him by pulling away, i'm just so unsure of what's going on. I suppose i'd like the kiss since I've never been kissed before, atleast not by anyone but my mother. But still, why would he feel for me like that...no...he musn't have been trying to kiss me, i've been imagining things..."

Oliver started the water and got undressed. He was tired of thinking, he'd think later.

Back in the room, Enrique twidled his thumbs on the bed. "I'll just go about things as if they never happened." He thought. He started 'hmming' to himself as he waited for Oliver to come back. Oliver always took long showers. Finally, after several minutes of waiting, Oliver entered. He had a towel around his waist and gave Enrique an odd glance as he entered. Enrique turned his head so Oliver could go to his closet and get dressed.

Just behind him on the other side of the room, Oliver had let the towel drop to the ground and rummaging through his clothing and trying to deside what to wear. Enriques stomach felt tight as he realized that if he turned around just a little bit, he'd see Oliver naked. But he didn't want to that, right?

"Oliver is standing right behind me naked. I feel like I want to turn around, but I shouldn't! I know I shouldn't! He already took a hint. Oh why'd I have to go fuck things up so early...he doesn't even know I love him.

Oliver put on the last of his clothes. He turned around quickly to see if Enrique had been looking at him. He had not. Oliver walked over to the bed where Enrique was waiting and tapped his shoulder. "All done." He said. "Took long enough..." Enrique replied, turning around. He looked up at Oliver standing next to the bed. He practicly squeeled at the sight before him. Oliver was wearing low-riding blue jeans with his belt around his waist and fasted on the side. His white T-shirt clung to his skin perfectly as if it was made for him. Enrique didn't know much about style, but he knew that this boy had it.

Oliver gave a quick smile. "Yeah, so, you wanna go out or somethin? We can't sit inside all day." Oliver stated. Enrique simply nodded and contiued to look at the sight before him.

"His body is so...so fine."

"Um, Enrique! I asked you if that was a yes or no!" Oliver said, waving his hand in front of the dazed blonde.

"Huh." Enrique replied. "Oh, uh, yeah, let's go." He said getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Oliver cried. "One, you're forgeting your shoes, and two, you can't wear the same clothes you wore yesterday, that's discusting."

"Oh." Enrique murmured, turning around stupidly. Oliver rolled his eyes. "Let's find some clothes for you." Enrique followed Oliver into his closet where all his clothes were hung. Every shirt was neatly organized by color, starting with red and moving along the rainbow and ending with black. The shirts were on one side, and the pants on another. Even the pants were organized by color and material.

"Woah, got enough clothes Oliver?" Enrique asked with a chuckle. Oliver shrugged. "No, actually I need to go shopping again. Now lets find you something to wear...hmm, pick anything you want."

"Uhh..." Enrique turned his head from side to side looking at the hundreds of different clothings before him. "Where do I start?" He asked Oliver. Oliver sighed. "Here I'll help you." Oliver walked to the back of the closet and pulled a white pair of jeans off the hanger then walked to the other side to pick out a shirt. "How about...black? Is black okay?"

Enrique shrugged. "I don't care." Oliver growled again. "Enrique you have no sence of style! Just pick a color! Anything goes with white!"

"Uhh..." Enrique thought for the longest time. "Red...orange...yellow...green...blue...purple...brown...white...black...uhh..."

"Here." Oliver said, tossing him a shirt. Enrique caught it. It was a plain black shirt, nice but plain.

"Oh, plain, my favorite he said bluntly, and removed his shirt to put on the other one, which fitted him perfectly. Oliver handed him the white pants. "Go change over there while I pick out some shoes." Enriqe looked down at the floor and along the wall lay about 20 pairs of shoes. He was starting to feel sick. Even though he wasnt choosing anything, the thought of all these choices sickened him. Gladly, he left the closet to change on the other side of the room.

Before long, both boys were ready to desend into town. "Let's find your father first and tell him where you are, he must be worried sick." Oliver suggested.

Enrique shrugged, "Naw, he could care less. He's always so wrapped up in his buisness he forgets about me. But lets drop by my hotel and grab my things...Oh yeah, by the way, before I barge in, could I stay with you for these next few weeks? You know, so i'm not lonely at night."

Oliver thought for a moment. He was still uncertain about sharing a bed with Enrique, esspecially after what happened earlier that morning. "A-alright. It's fine with me, as long as your father is okay with it." Oliver replied.

"He don't care." Enrique said. "So, thanks." Oliver nodded.

They set off into town and along the main road, which led to all the rich peoples houses and hotels. Enriques was turning his head around and around, trying to take in all the sights at once.

"Don't make your head spin off Enri..." Oliver said, giggling as he watched Enrique attempted to see everything at once.

"Wow...I just love france...It's so beautiful here." Enrique replied.

Oliver grinned. "I suppose..."

They arrived not a moment later at the grandest hotel on the street. The Ritz hotel.

"Aww, you could only settle for 7th best?" Oliver asked. "Yeah, Dad didn't want to blow money on an expensive hotel when he won't be there half the time." Enrique replied.

Enrique and Oliver were back at Olivers home within the hour, and once again, bored out of their minds.

"I'll race you down the hallwayyyyyy!" Enrique shouted suddenly, frightening a few butlers that were congregating a few feet away.

"Eh, no." Oliver replied, entering his room. Enrique frowned and hung his shoulders. "Aww you're no fun."

Oliver walked out onto his balcony, leaving Enrique to stand in the hallway. The sweet smells of the city drifted through the air and the wind nipped at his perspired skin and sent a much-wanted chill through his body. He watched people down below and across the street arguing over something. He was so caught up in watching them, he didn't hear Enrique come up behind him.

"Boo!" Enrique said, grabbing his shoulders. Oliver went stiff with fright. "Don't...do that Enrique, You scared me!" Oliver said spinning around. Enrique began to laugh.

"Wow, you scare easily!" He snickerd. Oliver groaned and pushed past him. He flung himself on his bed, and refused to look at Enrique.

"Do not!" He shouted back.

"Do to!" Enrique replied, now standing beside the bed on the opposite side from Oliver.

"Do not!" Oliver said again.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!" Enrique shouted.

"Do too!" Oliver yelled back.

Enrique broke out laughing. "See! You admitted that you do!" Oliver seemed confused at first, but then realized he got tricked. He growled and jumped on the unexpecting Enrique, knocking him to the floor.

Enrique mummbled a simple 'ow' as he hit the floor and felt the wind get knocked out of him. Oliver laughed but Enrique sat speechless and unmoving. His eyes widened and he felt his stomach tighen again. Reaching up, he placed both of his hands on Oliver waist, cause Oliver to stop laughing abruptly.

Oliver whispered a sound of surprise but didn't move from his position. Enrique smirked. Oliver blushed and turned away. "He's doing it again," Oliver thought, "Touching me wierdly..." Oliver got off Enrique and leaned against the side of the bed, enveloped in thought.

Enrique bit his lip and sat up. "Er...S-sorry..." He said, scratching his head. "I..I just uh..." He looked up and saw Oliver staring back at him, as if waiting for a proper explanation of what just happend.

Enrique pursed his lips and took another breath. "You see I..." His eyes came rest on Olivers lips, which sat unmoving in their perfect form. He thought about how close he had gotten earlier to pressing his lips against him, and just the thought aroused him. He reached forward and held Olivers hands in his own, and moved closer to the confused boy. "I..." But Enrique could no longer hold himself back. He jerked forward quickly, capturing the younger teens lips within his own. Oliver gave a small cry of protest, but nothing more.

The longer the kiss countiued, the more relaxed Oliver felt himself become. He shut his eyes an gave into the sweet touch of the other boy. Enrique pulled away suddenly and Oliver gave a small gasp of surprise.

Enrique felt a pang of guilt in his gut. He couldn't believe he had just went against his best friends will and kissed him. Silence surrounded both boys, and both were lost for words. "Sorry..." Enrique said quickly.

Oliver blushed again. "Oh...it's...fine..."

Enrique looked up. "It's fine?"

"Well...Um...do you...feel something for me?" Oliver said, trying to put it lightly.

Enrique shrugged. "Uh...sorta?" He said with a gulp. He hope Oliver wasn't going to flip out on him now.

"Do you love me?" Oliver asked. Enrique chewed on the sides motuh liek he did when he was nervous.

"Yes..." He said quietly. Oliver moved closer, trying to peek into the Italians eyes. There noses met and Enrique felt his cheeks begin to redden. Oliver placed a small kiss on the blondes lower lip, which sent shivers up Enrique's spine.

Oliver spoke softly, barely loud enough to hear. "I think I love you too."

_Hey peeps i got a myspace, its on my profile. Check it out and be my friend! Also, join my website! please? that's on there too. _


End file.
